


At 6:00 AM

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim pretends he’s asleep. It works for about two seconds before Kon jumps on the bed and shakes him, like a small child asking for attention after having a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 6:00 AM

As he sighs and covers his own face with a fluffy, white pillow, he realizes it’s too early for this.

 

”Tim!”

 

He groans.

 

”This time is for real!”

 

It never is.

 

Kon comes into the room, alarmed and naked. The bathroom door remains open and the light is still on.

 

Tim pretends he’s asleep. It works for about two seconds before Kon jumps on the bed and shakes him, like a small child asking for attention after having a bad dream.

 

”I swear I’ll make you eat Kryptonite,” Tim mumbles.

 

”No, it’s important.”

 

”I’ll feed it to you, Kon, I swear. I’ll make you swallow that thing.”

 

”I’m not kidding.”

 

”Neither am I.”

 

”I’m going bald!”

 

”I want to sleep!”

 

”Did you even hear what I say?”

 

Tim sits up, throwing the pillow away and glaring at Kon. ”Not this again, Kon.”

 

”It’s different now! Look-”

 

Kon lowers his head and Tim rubs his eyes, knowing that giving in is the best option here. So he takes a deep breath, runs his hand through Kon’s hair. He rolls his eyes.

 

”See?”

 

Tim is seriously considering a therapist at this point. Kon’s obsession with his hair is getting out of control.

 

Frowning, Tim shakes his head.

 

”You’re not going bald, you’e going crazy.”

 

”I’m not! Just keep looking and you’ll find it.”

 

”Find what?!”

 

”The bald spot.”

 

”Are you serious?”

 

”Does it look like I’m kidding?”

 

”There’s no—oh my…”

 

Kon tenses.

 

”What?”

 

”Okay, you know I don’t mind it, right? You know I’ll love you no matter what-”

 

”Oh shit, really? Is there really a bald spot there?”

 

”I’m sorry…”

 

Tim puts on his best apologetic look, complete with a pout. It goes unseen, however, for Kon is out of the bed and in the bathroom again. Unable to hold it any longer, Tim smiles and tries not to laugh but when Kon starts shouting, he cracks.

 

”You little jerk!” Kon yells, going back to the bedroom. ”You wanna give me a heart attack?”

 

Catching his breath, Tim looks at Kon and is serious for about a second before falling into a laughing fit again. Next thing he knows he’s being attacked, arms around his waist and lips against his neck.

 

“That was not funny.”

 

“Oh, but it was.”

 

A lick and he shivers.

 

“And you look good bald.”

 

He gets a slap on the butt for that.


End file.
